Shadow Wars: Part One: Banished Escapee
by Isis the Sphinx
Summary: This is the first part of four that connects to one of glomps Yuugi's fics. If you want to read the super condensed version, go read chap three of her YGOHP xover. Please enjoy!On HIATUS! Sorry! The plot bunny's in stasis. I had no ideas since the update.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for reading this! I wasn't sure if this part is a YGO/HP xover, so I didn't count it as one. This is the first part of four. It also connects to the YGO/HP xover, Hikari no Mahoutsukai. It's the mini plot that she has to explain in her third chap thingie. of you want to know what the plot is oing to be ahead of time, go read that. Just so yall know,I got permission from **-glomps Yuugi-** to do this. So no yelling at me!

Disclaimer,I _**DON'T **_own Yugioh!

* * *

The Shadow Wars

Part one Banished Escapee

Chapter One: Prolouge

* * *

Malik Ishtar was bored. Very bored. He just _had_ to go out with his sister. And going out with his sister meant clothes shopping. Yuck. 

But, he was trying his best to not be bored. That entailed briefly mind controlling people and walking them into walls. Then, he would

remove his control and watch peoples responses to walking into a wall and not knowing how or more specifically, why they did that. It

was actually quite funny. Unfortunately, that fun would not last.

"Malik Ishtar! Stop that right now!" Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's older sister, scolded. She had been having a fine time shopping, then she

discovers Malik mind controlling people. That put a cloud over her day.

"But Sis," Malik whined. "I was bored. What do you expect me to do while you're shopping?"

"I don't know, something that was more mature than pranking people! C'mon, we're going home. I'm done any way." And so, Ishizu

grabbed Malik's ear and started to walk away.

"OW! OWOWOWOWOW! Sis! Let go! That hurts!" Begged Malik(1.)

"Hmmm. Let me think about it…_no_. Not until you get some maturity."

And with that, they walked out of the mall, and towards their jeep, which would take them home.

In the Shadows, an assembly came together. They were hateful spirits, either driven to insanity, or driven by rage to survive. Their leader,

one of the darkest, had drawn them together. He, who was created by hate, rage, insanity, had not yet had his complete say. He would

lead them against the pharaoh and his hikari, and this time they would NOT win. This darkness had found a way out of the Shadows,

and he would lead a war.

Yami no Malik was back, and chaos would follow in his wake.

Yugi was sleeping peacefully, his dreams that of a picnic. But that did not last. Soon, the grassy field the picnic was in was taken over by

shadows. All heat and light was drained. Yugi whimpered and turned over in his sleep. He has a flashback of the finals of Battle City.

Shackled to an invisible wall of Shadows, he watches himself slowly fade away as his aibou slowly, or not so slowly, loses life points.

Yugi now tosses and turns more violently, his bed sheets becoming tangled in his legs. As Yami no Malik summons Ra, Yugi gets a good

look at his face. The Third Eye shining brightly on Yami no Malik's forehead, it sheds an eerie glow over his face.(2) The command for

the attack is heard. It comes…

And Yugi wakes up in a cold sweat. He automatically reaches out for the Pharaoh.

(Pharaoh…) He appears in spirit form, sitting next to Yugi on the bed.

((What is it, Little One)

(I had that dream again.) The Pharaoh immediately understands and opens his arms, an invitation. Yugi climbed into his lap and was

hugged by the Pharaoh.

((Shh…It's ok. It's over. It won't happen again)

(I know, but I don't think it's a regular nightmare. I feel if something's coming. Something big, and bad. I just wish I knew what)

((Whatever it is, we'll face it when it comes)

(Yeah.) And with that, Yugi went back to sleep. But the Pharaoh wasn't so appeased. Whenever Yugi sensed something, he was usually

right. Something was coming, and it wasn't good.

* * *

(1)I had a fun time imagining Malik begging. I also had a fun time imagining Malik mind controling people and running them into walls. You have to admit, it's a funny thought.

(2) Remember what Yami no Malik looked like at the final duel of Battle City,with his face stretched out? that's what he looks like in Yugi's dream.

This is short,I know. Sorry. But it's only a prolouge. It could be a while before I update again. I want to focus more on Ghost Friends. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the second chap of Shadow Wars: Part One! Took me_** forever**_ to think up of just this! Cool! three reviews already. Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I had NO inspiration. Ah well. It is life. Credit to the reviewers...

**Dagger-dice, White Dragon Girl, **and last but not least, **MysticMaiden 18**! Cinnamin oatmeal cookies to all who review, including the three I just mentioned! R&R!

Disclaimer...I don't own Yugioh, or the Double Tree hotels. (I mention them late in the chapter.)

* * *

Shadow Wars

Part One: Banished Escapee

* * *

Chapter Two: The Voice 

"I'm goin' for a walk. Be back later." Malik yelled back in the house. He didn't even wait for Ishizu to give permission before he shut the door. He did this often. The walks helped to calm his nerves. You could see every star, like diamonds sown into midnight-blue velvet. There was no sound but the slight breeze of the wind. So peaceful, a good place to collect one's thoughts from earlier.

Unexpectedly, Malik felt a presence behind him. He automatically went for the dagger strapped to his side under his shirt. Malik turned around, and to his surprise, no one was there. He turned again, feeling the same malevolent presence again. Nothing. The wind picked up rapidly, tossing sand with it. Malik had to cover his eyes, not wanting sand in them. His hearing was as good as ever, though. Oddly, the wind made no sound. The sound he did hear was one Malik thought he'd never hear again.

"Ore-sama is coming for you, hikari-pretty!" Malik's heart skipped a beat at that. It couldn't be…

The wind then died down. Malik ran home as fast as he could. This was NOT good.

"Ishizu!" Malik yelled, slamming open the door and walking toward the kitchen, where Rishid and Ishizu were cleaning up the remains from dinner.

"What?" Ishizu asked, slightly confused at Malik's outburst.

"He's-he's back."

"Who's back?" Rishid asked.

"Yami no Malik." Said Malik, his voice a whisper. As if calling his name would make him appear. Ishizu dropped the pan she was holding. The sound went unnoticed.

"Are you sure, Master Malik?"

Malik nodded. "I heard his voice."

* * *

It was another day in the Kame Game Shop. The nightmare of the week before was a faint memory in the back of Yugi's mind. As Yugi watched the shop, he sifted through the mail.

"Bill…junk…junk…junk…what's this?" Yugi had come across a letter addressed to him from Malik Ishtar.

(Yami, you might want to come out for this.)

((What is it?))

(Malik sent us a letter.)

((Read it.))

_Dear Pharaoh and Yugi,_

_My dark half is back. He has somehow escaped the Shadows, but is using them as a refuge. I have no idea how he freed himself. Maybe he learned a few things from Bakura. I don't know. All I know is that we need to meet. Ishizu, Rishid and I will be waiting for you in the Doubletree hotel lobby on the 13th at 4:00p.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Malik Ishtar, head of the Ishtar Clan_

(The 13th at 4:00…that's today! In half an hour! We're gonna be late! Oh man!)

"Jii-chan! I'll be back soon!" Yugi yelled and ran out the door.

As Yugi ran, he was in non-stop communication with his yami.

(How do you think Marik got out? I mean, none of the Millennium Item holders would let him out, and there's nothing else that can…so how'd he get out?)

((I don't know Yugi, I don't know.))

* * *

HA! I left you guys on a cliffie! Do you like it? Hope you do. I need a co-writer/beta reader. I had little to no ideas on what to do. Sure, I have a main plot lined out, but no supporting details! I have no idea what to do! Why, oh why was i stupid enough to volunteer to write this? (Bangs head against wall) See ya next chap!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I'm updating now to let you all know that I'm discontinuing this fic until I can get an inspiration for it. I just can't seem to get anything done with this. **-glommps Yuugi-**, I'm sorry, I tried. Maybe I'll start this again when I get an idea. I know the main idea of what I'm suppost to do, but I just can't get into it.

I'm so sorry. In hopes that you'll all one day forgive me, I've updated what I have so far of chapter three. If anyone has a plot bunny to help me with this, feel welcome to PM or email me. I'd welcome the help.

Here you go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot idea!

Chapter Three

Shadow Wars, Banished Escapee

* * *

Yugi walked into the hotel panting, out of breath from the sprint. He looked around, searching for Malik, who said he would be there. The leaf-print wallpaper and cleaned up breakfast bar went almost unnoticed before he spotted a head of sandy blonde hair on a bright green sofa.

"Malik!" Yugi said, calling the attention of the Ishtar waiting for him.

"Yugi," Malik nodded. "Lets go to my room. It'll give us a bit more privacy, and get us out from under this awful decoration."

The room was just down a hallway. It was pretty large, two twin beds and a sofa that folded out into a bed. The bathroom was just off to the left as soon as you walked in, and another sink was connected to an adjacent wall. The coffee maker was on and running on that sink. A light cream covered the walls. The ceiling needed repairs, the stucco was falling off.

"So, you said in the letter that Marik is back. Why do you think that?" Yugi asked, as soon as the door was shut.

"I heard him." Malik said. Yugi raised an eyebrow at that. "I know, I know, that's not much proof. But, I also felt this weird sensation. Almost as if I was complete. Isn't that how you and the Pharaoh feel? Yes, he is not technically a yami," Malik explained. "but he is a part of me."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "He hasn't attacked anything or anyone we know of yet, so that gives us time to prepare. Where are Ishizu and Rishid, anyway?

"Shopping. Ishizu had a feeling that we would be here for a while"

"Ah. Well, there's not much we can do until he attacks…" Yugi stopped mid sentence.

((Yugi, let me take over.))

(Ok.)

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and it was no longer Yugi Mutou in front of Malik Ishtar.

"My Pharaoh," Malik said, kneeling on the spot. Yami Yugi shook his head.

"You need not bow. You are servant to no one, least of all me."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"And don't call me Pharaoh, I no longer rule Egypt. Yami Yugi is fine."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Yami sweat dropped.

"Malik, I need you to come with me. Instead of just waiting for Marik to attack, we can get Bakura to help us. He's been in and out of the Shadow realm more times than I bother to count. But I am not sure that he will cooperate with me. Maybe our combined persuasive efforts will convince him."

"Alright. We leave now?" Malik asked.

"Yes."

They both walked back into the street quickly, because the lobby décor was so awful, it made Yugi cringe from his soul room and Malik flinch.

It wasn't long after they left until something made the Millennium Items react. Three seconds afterwards, while Malik and Yami were still trying to figure out what was going on, something small, brown and furry whammed into Yami.

"KURI! Kuri, kuri, ku!"

"What the-" Malik was surprised. It was Kuriboh, nuzzling Yami in the face for all it was worth. Yami didn't know what to do for a minute.

'_What the?'_

((Aibou, you can handle Kuriboh better than I can. Take over?))

(Yeah.) Yugi said in his soul room, chuckling. Yami switched, and Yugi grabbed Kuriboh away from his face so he could get some air.

"Ok, so you're glad to see me!" Yugi said, a smile on his face, "But why are you here?"

"Kuri!! Ku, kuri! Kuri!!" Said Kuriboh urgently. It grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him toward the center of town, near Clock Tower Square. Right then, a feminine scream tore through the air. An inhuman roar followed immediately after. Then, it hit them on what Kuriboh was trying to tell them.

"I get it now Kuriboh. C'mon Malik!"

"What? What do you get?" Malik hadn't pieced everything together.

"A monsters' come through the Shadow Realm. Yami Marik has already started his attack!"

They raced to where the screams were originating, while everyone else was running the other way. Stopping them in their tracks was a Frenzied Panda. Admittedly, it wasn't a monster, but they were mean enough to more than make up for it.

"We need to get rid of it before anymore it causes anymore damage!"  
Malik yelled.

"Yeah." Yugi drew a card from his deck holster at his belt. "I summon you, Celtic Guardian!" He yelled out. After a small swirl of Shadows, an elf came out, dressed in silver and green armor. The warrior's ears pointed out from under his helmet, and he pulled out the sword he was so notorious for with an _shhiiing_!

"Attack!" The warrior grunted and went at the panda, and the panda swiped at him. A slash, and the panda disappeared with so many pixels. Celtic Guardian disappeared right after that, leaving his master to deal with what was left over.

The crowd had not left when Yugi and Malik arrived. They looked at the two duelists like they were monsters themselves. Had they summoned that panda monster before so they could destroy it and gain more fame? How did they do that?

The whispers grew, until…

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

"Get away!" They yelled, each voice becoming more and more violent. And they were yelling at their saviors. The game of Duel Monsters was no longer a game. Only a select few had known that DM was real. And this was why. The rest of the populace could not accept that fact. It scared them. They feared what they did not understand, and they did not understand why holograms were attacking people.

"Why?" Yugi couldn't understand.

"C'mon Yugi, let's get out of here. We're not wanted anymore." Malik guided him away from the jeering crowd.

* * *

It wasn't a bad chapter, was it? Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'll get back to this when I can write it.

Isis the Sphinx


End file.
